Hacker
by Void-Of-Erebos
Summary: A mysterious player is a part of SAO his name is Zionne, he is immensely powerful, but, not much is known, and he intends to keep it that way...


Chapter 1

Zionne stood in the town of beginnings, the speech from Kayaba had just finished. He smiled.

His simplistic gear seemed to make him feel no fear, nor did the fat that death in the game was permanent.

He smiled as everyone rushed from the place where Kayaba had just been.

Zionne calmly walked out, and into the main town, finding a small weapon shop.

"Hi, can I help you today sir?" the NPC shop owner asked.

An interface popped up in front of Zionne, displaying weapons for sale.

Zionne scrolled through the weapons, before finding a one handed sword called Iron Curtana.

"I'll have the Iron Curtana, please" Zionne said, a smile on his face.

"Sure! That's 85 Cor" the shop keeper informed, handing the blade over as Zionne gave the money.

Zionne gripped the blade, bowed slightly, and ran off, through the winding streets of the town, and into the field.

Zionne stood before a wild boar, holding his new weapon in his hand. Zionne swiftly sliced its head off, the shards flying past him.

Zionne smiled. "He made this too easy!"

Zionne walked to the edge of Aincrad, where he held his hand out, a large stone tunnel forming, winding around the tower, with around 100 floors in the tunnel, and the tunnel being unimaginably large, it would serve as an interesting side challenge.

Zionne's body lifted up from the ground, the tunnel glowing, the inside expanding, but the outside remaining the same. A blast of light came from Zionne's floating body, shooting through the tunnel.

Once the light died down, Zionne landed back on the ground, and walked straight into the tunnel.

Zionne arrived in a hell-like place, with blue fire randomly around. Zionne walked up to one of the blue flames, and plunged his hand under it, the flame vanishing as a piece of red metal lay in his hand.

Zionne, holding the metal ingot in his hand, walked back out of the tunnel, and into the field, where a blacksmith's anvil was, as if it belonged there.

Zionne began striking the ingot with the hammer, until a large broadsword with 4 holes along the blade lay on the anvil.

Zionne picked up the sword, and walked away from the anvil, and towards one of the wild boars.

Zionne threw a stone from the ground at the boar, quickly angering it, and causing it to charge at him, and straight into the blade of his sword.

Zionne was at the meeting for defeating the floor 1 boss, tuned out what was being said, and joined a party with a girl wearing a hood with the player name Asuna, and a boy with the player name Kirito.

Zionne walked with Kirito back to a nearby town, where they found Asuna eating a roll of bread.

"Those are pretty good aren't they?" Kirito asked, "Mind if I sit down?"

After an absence of a response, Zionne and Kirito sat down, which caused Asuna to scuttle along the flower bed she was sitting on, giving herself room.

Kirito pulled out a roll of his own, and the two spread some cream on their rolls.

Zionne pulled out a roll of bread with raisins in it, and spread butter on it, silently eating.

Zionne tuned out the conversation beside him, and once he had finished eating, walked off to take a hotel room.

In the morning, the whole group was walking towards the boss tower, they were going over their plan, and how they had to target the minions of the boss.

On the battle field Zionne took down minions with his giant sword, each shattering as soon as he struck them.

Zionne was snapped to attention when he heard two objects clatter to the ground, the boss's primary weapons.

Zionne smiled, and sheathed the sword on his back, as the minions had stopped spawning, and watched in mild amusement as the leader ran out, gold light dancing on his sword, as the boss pulled out the Odachi.

Zionne's smile grew larger, and he tried to suppress laughter, as the leader was swiftly defeated.

Zionne sighed as Kirito tried to heal the leader, leaving everyone unable to defend themselves.

Once the leader had shattered, Zionne walked towards the boss, whipping out the large blade, ignoring everyone's cries of warning, and smiled, when he saw his party-mates joining him.

"You don't need to get yourselves hurt, just knock away the blade, and he's as good as dead" Zionne commanded, "after my attack, Kirito will slice around its whole body, with my help"

"None of us are strong enough to take it on alone!" Kirito exclaimed.

"Just do it, Kirito, Asuna" Zionne commanded, again.

They broke into a run, pale blue light dancing along Zionne's blade, and on the boss's odachi.

Kirito prepared an attack, and he and Asuna knocked away the odachi as it came down, leaving an opening for Zionne's blazing sword to be dug into its chest.

The boss roared as Zionne pulled the blade free, and Kirito leaped forward, blue flames from Zionne's sword spinning Kirito around the boss, slicing right around its body.

As the boss shattered, everyone began cheering, except a few people.

"You're beta-testers, aren't you?" someone demanded.

"No" Zionne said simply, and began walking up the stairs, and through the door.

Once through the door, Zionne simply vanished, and reappeared in a hell-like place, where hellhounds were everywhere.

One hound ran at Zionne who rotated his hands, the positioning the blade flat across his body, blue light covering it.

Zionne spun the blade, the blue light growing stronger, and creating a massive shockwave upon contact with the ground, knocking all surrounding hellhounds back, shattering them.

Zionne smiled, as his level rose up to 20, from 18.

Zionne twirled the blade above his head, green light dancing along its blade, drawing in various creatures, which shattered as they touched the blade, boosting Zionne's level swiftly up to 83.

Zionne smiled, and sent a message to Akihiko Kayaba; 'Project: Aincrad Tunnel is a-go.'


End file.
